


Beat

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to ignore it, but it's there, and as he focuses, he finds himself looking into a pair of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Neevebrody for the beta.

John feels the beat more than he hears it. It runs through him, moving him to its rhythm. He doesn't need to close his eyes to be blind to what's around him. The lights have their own rhythm in the dark. The bodies around him move to the same music, but still he feels completely alone.

This is all he wants for now, moving to the beat, moving his body, his body alone. At least, that's something nobody can argue with, not his father, his soon-to-be-ex-wife or the military. Nobody can forbid him to dance, and he does, completely alone in a world where others are just patterns that don't register and the only thing that touches him is sound.

Suddenly there's a single spot, set apart from the patterns, not moving around, but coming closer. John tries to ignore it, but it's there, and as he focuses, he finds himself looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"You can't dance—at all," comes a slightly annoyed voice from a weirdly asymmetrical mouth.

John doesn't stop moving and waits for the disturbance to go away. It doesn't. So he reaches out and pulls it close, pulls it into his own world, so that he's undisturbed by what's out there again.

There's a bit of protest, but then arms wrap around him. After a brief struggle, they're moving. Together.

John still feels the beat running through him, but he's not alone anymore. There's this guy pressed against him, his hands on his body, his breath in his face and it's impossible to ignore those blue eyes staring at him.

John shifts against him. He reaches out, puts his hands on the guy's ass and pulls him closer. When their mouths meet, it's as if they've become a conduit for the beat. It runs through both of them, connecting them.

In that moment, John knows he wants more. He wants to feel the beat of this guy inside of him, and tonight, he'll once again do what he's not supposed to.


End file.
